


she got my heartbeat

by k0skareeves



Series: drabbles [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Feelings Realization, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0skareeves/pseuds/k0skareeves
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Jon is Sansa's personal trainer.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747135
Comments: 18
Kudos: 113





	she got my heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> for the lovely Amymel86. Thank you for the prompt, darling, you're very kind!

Jon Snow takes pride in his work ethic.

He’s been working as a personal trainer for five years now, and he’s used to tending to the high profile clientele that frequents his workplace. Businessmen, socialites, a few B list celebrities, he’s worked with all types of people and he prides himself in always keeping a respectful image while doing his job. It helps him get more clients and earn more money outside of the regular income the gym already pays him, and it also makes things easier when dealing with a particularly difficult client.

But a month ago, his life got a little harder.

Because Sansa Stark purchased a yearly membership at Castle Black Gym.

And he got assigned to be her personal trainer.

It’s important to understand that Jon has a thing for redheads. He’s not proud of it, but it’s the truth. There’s something about the way those red locks look wrapped around his wrist when he takes a woman from behind that-  _ stop, stop, stop, oh my god, you can’t think about her like that, she is your client for fuck’s sake, get it together!  _ Yet, it’s hard to focus on other things when Miss Stark is on all fours in front of him, weights tied around her ankles, her right leg shooting up in the air while she works on the routine he told her to. That had been her first request from him.  _ I want a bigger butt, Jon.  _ Then she laughed at her bluntness, her cheeks blushing from embarrassment, and it sounded like heavenly bells to him. Part of him wished to tell her that her bum looked perfect as it was, in fact, all of her looks perfect. Sansa Stark is absolutely gorgeous. And also nice, patient, polite, disciplined, kind and in the one month he’s been training with her she’s managed to make him fall completely.

Which sucks, really, cause the gym has a  _ no dating your clients _ policy.

And Jon gets it, he really does. It’s to make things professional and safe, for both parties. But hanging out with Sansa six times a week - yes, she would even make it to their Saturday sessions - has him hating his job and his boss, so much that he secretly starts looking for other positions available at different gyms.

Changing jobs just so he can ask a girl out?

He’ll admit he never saw this coming. But this wasn’t any girl, no, this was Sansa Stark. And he might think himself just a tad obsessed - and delusional, because  _ look at her,  _ she’s too good for you, you’re no one and she’s everything and this could never work - weren’t for the little things he’s come to notice during their time together. From day one she asks him to cut the  _ Miss Stark  _ and call her  _ Sansa,  _ something not many of his stuck up clients do _. _ She always brings him a little snack, whether it is a fruit or a granola bar or something she baked herself (he loves her oatmeal cookies and he thinks her lemon cakes are maybe just a bit too sweet, but of course he won’t ever tell her). She always lingers a while after their session, even if she has to go to work, just so they can talk, she always asks about him and she seems genuinely interested when he tells her about the things he likes. And once, just once, he’s sure he caught her checking his bum out while she was running on the treadmill, her cheeks blushing when their eyes met. It’s those things that give him hope that she might actually be interested back, and that making a move here could lead to something good.

Her voice takes him back to reality. “What now?”

She’s seating on the mat, untying the weights from her ankles, her pale skin looking flushed, and she smiles up at him. Jon doesn’t hate the fact that just her smile can make his heart beat as fast as when he’s doing his cardio, and that’s saying something. Sansa stands, giving him an expectant look, a strand of red hair coming to escape her ponytail. His hand moves on his own, and he tucks the hair behind her ear, fingers lingering on her skin, thumb brushing at the side of her neck.

They stay in silence for what it feels like days. Jon notices how her gaze drops from his eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes again. “Jon?”

“That’s all for today.” He tells her, her routine is in fact done. It’s past seven, the gym is starting to get very busy, she needs to go to work soon, yet they keep their attention to each other. Jon notices how disappointed she looks at his words and he bites back a smile.

“Oh, okay.” She moves, reaching down to pick up her water bottle, giving Jon a perfect view of her ass, almost deliberately. He really shouldn’t look, and yet... “So, do you have any plans for today?” She asks, smiling at him again before bringing the bottle to her lips.

He does.

He’s gonna quit his job, and then he’s gonna ask her out.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading! 💜


End file.
